


The Woman

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [33]
Category: Glee, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No real summary or notes, just a tiny thing that happened after watching too much Sherlock and sparked by Santana's outfit in Cell Block Tango.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> No real summary or notes, just a tiny thing that happened after watching too much Sherlock and sparked by Santana's outfit in Cell Block Tango.

Santana’s phone is her life. Her contacts, her lists – but most importantly, her photographs. They are her insurance against any charges her clientele could try and bring against her.

She’s not stupid.

She’s not unused to judgment based on her profession. The title of ‘dominatrix’ is one she wears proudly.  She provides a service – nothing more, nothing less. She’s been in the business of pain for years, and years, and so is very hard to surprise now.

It’s why she doesn’t even bat an eyelash when she gets a call from one Quinn Fabray.

It’s not the first time royalty has called on  _The Woman._


End file.
